


Back to Sunnydale

by Wolfbitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbitch/pseuds/Wolfbitch
Summary: The Scoobies have learned alot in the twenty years since the Hell mouth turned Sunnydale into a crator. For starters, they're all miserable and unhappy. Their great loves all died back in Sunnydale; Tara, Anya and Spike. Neither of them have ever found happiness with anyone else. They've also learned that Buffy can't age, much like the vampires she slays every night, thanks to Willow pulling her out of Heaven. They learned that the appearance of the first wasn't because of that spell but because there were two vampires with a soul. That was what had thrown the balance off. Then there was the fact that Angels war with Wolfram and Hart had destroyed the world. All the slayers were dead except Buffy and the world as they knew it was ending, literally. A decision had to be made, die as the world ends or take a chance and go back to Sunnydale.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Spuffy





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I disliked how they killed off Spike, Anya and Tara. I also really hated how the Angel writers chose to write Spike in the last season of Angel. I never really got into the comics and I have read so many fanfics that I liked way better. Anyway, I got to asking myself how would I rewrite the ending of Buffy if I had been a show writer. Somehow, it developed into a time travel fic. I started writing and wound up writing five chapters before I got tired of it, so in order to make myself return to it, and to give it life, I've posted it here unfinished.

One  
The war was lost. There was nothing any of them could do. The slayers were all dead, all but one, all but her. She was immortal. What would it be like to see the end? Willow and Xander were all that was left of the old gang. Dawn had portalled into another dimension, taking Andrew with her. It was nice knowing her sister was safe, at least.  
The destruction that had been brought upon the world because of Angel's war with Wolfram and Hart had spread world wide. Demons had poured out of hell dimensions, killing and destroying everything in their path. The slayer army hadn't been enough. They'd failed.  
"Ever wish we could go back to Sunnydale? If I had it to do over again, I'd tell Spike I love him. I'd keep him from going into the hell mouth and sacrificing himself. Maybe if I'd told him sooner, he'd have believed me. Maybe he wouldn't have stuck it out in LA with Angel and died again. He'd be here with us, fighting to the end. I miss him." Buffy said.  
Willow looked at the ground and kicked a pebble with her shoe. "I miss Tara. It's why things didn't work with Kennedy. I never got over Tara. I wish I could go back and take back some of the things I did that made her leave me. Then maybe we wouldn't have been so distracted and we'd have seen what Warren was up to. We could have stopped him before he killed her."  
Xander felt their eyes on him. He knew it was his turn to speak. "I wish I'd have married Anya. I should have treated her better. I was ashamed of her past and I shouldn't have been. I wish I'd have been nicer to Spike too. Kind of miss all the snide remarks we made to each other. I miss Tara, miss Giles and Dawn. I miss them all. Yeah I wish we could go back."  
"What if we could?" Willows head snapped up. She had a look on her face, her thinking face, Xander called it. "What if we could all go back right now? I remember a spell. I'd put it away cause it was dangerous, but if we're gonna die anyway, maybe we could give it a try. Maybe we could even change things enough that we could stop this from happening."  
"What, like staking Angel before he can go to war with the demon law firm?" Xander remarked. Buffy's left eyebrow shot up. "That's not a bad idea, actually. I think Spike would have fallen at my feet for it."   
"He'd have fallen at your feet anyway, Buffy. He was head over heels the first time he laid eyes on you. He just didn't realize it." Willow giggled at what she'd said, then straightened up and got serious. "So what do you guys say; are we doing this?" She asked.  
Buffy looked at Xander for confirmation then they both looked at Willow. "Let's do it. How far back do we go?" Buffy wanted to know. Willow bit her lip and thought. "Well we need to keep you immortal if you're planning on being with Spike so we need to go back at least sometime after I ripped you from heaven. I'm sorry about that. I really am, you know."   
"It's okay Willow, I forgave you for that a long time ago." She rubbed Willow's shoulder. "So how's this going to work? Are we going to be stuck there with like two bodies and have to tell our younger selves everything or what?"   
Willow shook her head. "No, it'll be just like we're our younger selves again, but we'll have all this knowledge of the future, but once we change things I don't know if we'll get new knowledge or if it'll all just fade away. That's why it's dangerous. There's no way of knowing what happens once we change things."  
"Well, it's better than sticking around for that." Xander pointed at the mountain in the distance. Smoke rose out of its peak and the ground shook. "Oh, oh no, quick let's pick a time and get a move on."   
"I'm thinking... singing demon." Xander said. "Good idea. That's actually when Spike and I kissed." Buffy agreed. "That's when Tara and I were fighting and I did a memory spell. I think, as long as Tara is still alive, I can agree with that."   
"Good, all agreed, now what?" Buffy asked. "Now everybody, think about that day and I'll say the spell." Willow spoke in a language Buffy didn't know and it was all just mumble jumble to her but she concentrated hard on that day. Dawn, going missing, Giles saying he was leaving, Spike saving her from burning, the kiss.   
There was a flash and then everything faded to black. Soon there was a buzzing sound blaring annoyingly in her ear and Buffy realized it was her old alarm clock. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was smaller than she remembered and in need of some major redecorating. She slid out of bed and looked down at her yummy sushi pajamas. They really were hideous but she didn't really care.   
She headed for the bedroom door, stumbling the whole way trying to get into the bathroom before anyone else did. As the music sounded, Buffy realized she really didn't think this through. She heard Willow singing from her bedroom to Tara. "I've treated you so badly. I wish I could take it all away cause being without you is pain…." She tuned it out. "Oh great, hope nobody mentions the future."   
"Willow!" She shouted. "I'm heading to the Magic Box to find Xander." Buffy yelled. "Okay Buffy, we'll be there soon. I've just got to talk to Tara about something first, okay."   
Maybe she could stop this whole thing before it got out of hand. Xander would know where he put the pendant and they knew where the demon was. She just hoped they didn't get to Dawn before they could fix it.   
She had to deal with Dawn's klepto problem too. That was how Dawn had ended up with the pendant in the first place. She'd stolen it after Xander left it laying around the Magic Box.   
She could do a lot of things differently. She could treat Spike the way he deserved, fix her relationship with her sister and hey Willow and Xander being here with her could change some things too, like Willow not paying rent.   
She had a good idea as far as jobs went. She could force the council to pay her or start her own self defense classes. Either one was preferable to working fast food.   
She couldn't remember exactly how this day went but she remembered the big parts. Those didn't have to happen exactly like that now, nothing had to happen the same. She wasn't the young depressed version of herself anymore. Oh she was depressed, just not for the same reasons.   
Xander was already at the magic box when she arrived, dropping off Anya. "Xander where's the pendant?" He spun around and looked at her when she came through the door. "I can't remember. Help me look for it."   
Dawn was hiding in the corner waiting on Xander to take her to school. He and Anya had picked her up before Buffy had even rolled out of bed. Buffy watched her as she held her hand behind her back and looked guilty. "Give it here Dawnie." She held out her hand and after huffing then stomping her foot a bit Dawn slapped the pendant into Buffy's hand. Buffy handed it to Xander.   
"Come on, let's get Dawnie's to school and get this taken care of before any more people die." She turned her eyes to Dawn. "We're going to discuss this later Dawnie. You, wanted my attention? You got it. Now, let's go."   
Willow came running into the store as they were headed out. "Load up Willow, we've got a demon to take down before people start burning to death." "Uh, should we go and get Spike?" Willow asked. "Sunset out, it's morning. I don't have time to go and tell him."   
"He's going to hate missing all the action," Xander told her. "You're right, Anya if Spike comes in here to you know steal some herbs for his tea or whatever, can you tell him we went to take down the demon causing all the singing. He's at the Bronze."  
Anya was looking at them suspiciously. "You guys are acting really weird." "What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "Well Xander, he didn't yell and get all in a snit when Spikes name was mentioned. No one even said anything about staking him."   
"No one is staking Spike!" Buffy snapped. Her eyes widened as she realized how out of line she sounded. "I'm sorry Anya. I didn't mean to snap at you. We had a discussion about things, um last night. I told them to let up on Spike. I want everyone to let up, on him. He tries really hard and he deserves to be treated better."  
"Oh my God, you're in love with him." Anya squeaked. "Don't say anything, Anya. I haven't told him yet. Just keep this between us for now." Buffy told her. Willow had already ushered Dawn out to the truck, thankfully so only Xander heard Anya's question and Buffy's answer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scooby's start changing things.

Two  
After dropping Dawn off at school they discussed things. "Okay, so far we've changed a few things. I removed the Leatha bramble from under Tara's pillow and reversed the spell. We argued a bit this morning but then we made up. Then there's this." Willow said.   
"Yeah, I took the pendant from Dawn and told her we would be discussing things later. I'd forgotten all about her being a klepto while I was suffering through my depression. Guess I'll get to fix another relationship. Hey maybe if I nip it in the bud before my birthday, we won't have to deal with Anya's vengeance demon pal locking us in the house."  
"Yeah, that was of the suckage." Willow said. "Look puppet headed guy, three o'clock!" Xander pointed out Buffy's window. "Let's grab him," Buffy said, opening her door and snatching the demon off the street. Willow bound him with magic and they questioned him. "Where's your boss? Is he at the Bronze yet?" The puppet guy was under Willow’s trance and nodded instead of arguing.   
"Good, you're gonna take us to him," Buffy told him. Xander pulled into the parking lot. "We're going to take the side door. Lead the way Pinocchio!" She, drug him out of the truck and shoved him forward. He couldn't run away, not even if he wanted to, Willow’s magic was too strong. She had finally gotten control of it after all these years.   
"So, did anyone else find themselves rendered speechless this morning? When I saw Anya, I couldn't speak for a full two minutes. I forgot how beautiful she is." Xander said. "I kind of burst out in song about how much I love her and need her."   
"I did the same," Willow said. "I wanted to cry. It was all I could do not to burst into tears and act normal."  
"I haven't seen Spike yet. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him this morning."   
"Looking for me, love?" Spike appeared in the shadows, the manhole beside him left open. "Spike," she whispered his name. Tears almost surely came to her eyes and then she sang. "I need you, everything is hard without you. All I know is pain and I can't do this alone…." She kissed him, then turned to kick in the door.  
The demon was sitting on stage reclined in a chair with his leg draped over the arm just like before. Only this time, Dawn wasn't here. She was in school. "Slayer," he growled when he saw her bust through the door.   
Xander threw the pendant at the demon. "Here take your pendant and go, I'm not gonna be your demon bride and neither are my friends."  
"I should hope not. I don't swing that way buddy boy." He jumped up and started to sing and dance. "Still why stop when it's so much fun?" He burst into song and soon they were all joining him. Then Buffy started to spin out of control and Spike stopped her. It was almost just like before. She smiled at him. She'd almost forgotten how blue his eyes were. She laid her hand on his chest. "When we get done kicking demon ass, we're going to talk, okay?" She moved her hand to his cheek and he shut his eyes, leaning against her palm. "Okay love, anythin' you want." He agreed.  
Buffy smiled, dropped her hand, and turned back in time to block one of the puppet heads from attacking. Spike jumped right in with her. It was just how she remembered fighting with him. They were so in sync it was like a dance.   
Later when the fight was over and the demon was gone, she walked Spike home through the sewers. They were quiet as they walked. Neither wanted to begin until they were back at the crypt. She took his hand and he stumbled, almost unable to believe it, but kept quiet in case she took it away.   
He'd only ever asked for crumbs. She was going to give him the whole cookie. She'd once told Angel that she was cookies but she wasn't done baking. He didn't get the analogy. Spike would have gotten it.   
He led her into his bedroom and up the ladder to the top floor where they could sit and talk. "Want somethin' to drink love?" He asked as he climbed up the ladder behind her. "Whiskey would be good." She told him. Again, he nearly stumbled at her actions.   
He grabbed the whiskey and two glasses before sitting down across from her. "Talk love. You're not acting like yourself."   
"That's because I'm not the same person. What I'm fixing to tell you, you can't tell the others. Only Willow and Xander know because they're in it with me." She waited for him to nod, then she continued. "The three of us, we're us, but we're future us. You, Tara, and Anya, you all die here in Sunnydale. Oh, you came back but not to me. You stayed with Angel and I didn't know it. You dusted by the end of the year and no one could tell me why. I guess I blame myself. I didn't exactly treat you right."  
She took a swig of her whiskey and continued. "I've mourned you for twenty years, Spike. Xander mourned Anya and Willow mourned Tara. Neither of us ever got over our loss." "What are you saying, slayer? Why would you mourn me?" Spike was still so full of hope.   
"You're my guy, Spike. Last time, I was too messed up to see it, what with being ripped out of heaven and all. I was stubborn, didn't want to listen to my own heart. I told you things I never could tell the others. I trusted you more than anybody, but I had a great big cage around my heart. I couldn't see what I had until you were burning up in the hell mouth. Then you didn't believe me. I don't blame you. The timing was terrible."  
She took a deep breath, sipped at her whiskey again, then continued. "I'm immortal, did you know that? Of course, you didn't. It was a little side effect of being pulled out of heaven. I'll never age and I'll be fighting demons until the end. Willow thinks I have the essence of an angel, as well as the essence of a vampire now. The vampire essence, that's what was used to create the first slayer. We have a demon in us, but our souls are human and we don't crave blood. Anyway, that's not important." She shook her head.  
"Willow, Xander, and I were the last ones left. Dawn and Andrew, you haven't met him yet, had fled this dimension. Giles died of old age, though we'd long since parted ways. I'd never forgiven him for what he did to you during the battle with The First.   
He was partly to blame for your second death too. Had he come to Angel's aid as he'd requested, we could have won and I would have found you. He didn't even tell me that Angel had asked for the slayer’s army until LA had fallen. By then it was too late. The demons that poured through the portal from those hell dimensions spread across the world. Even with an army of slayers, we didn't stand a chance. We, Willow, Xander, and I, were all that was left and we were talking about our regrets. Willow said she knew a spell, but she'd never used it because it was dangerous. It was either take the chance or die."  
"So you took the chance and you chose now to come back?" Spike asked. He'd been quiet, still was. It was a lot to take in at once. Buffy nodded. "We wanted to go back far enough that we could save Tara. She was the first to die. Anya died when you did. Andrew said she saved him, pushed him out of the way, and took the blade meant for him. Andrew is the one who told me you came back. He said he saw you in LA when he went to collect a rogue slayer but that you didn't want me to know. I've lived with that pain for twenty years Spike. There's never been anyone that has even come close to filling the hole in my heart."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying, love?" Spike asked. Buffy smiled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm saying I love you and I want to make things right. I want you by my side, always. When the end comes, if it comes I want to die with you. I'm yours, Spike. I've always been yours. I was just too stubborn and messed up to admit it."  
He moved so fast she didn't see him until he was pulling her into his arms and smashing his lips to hers. "My Buffy," he whispered it like a prayer. "Mine," he growled and she tilted her head to the side. "Yours, always yours Spike." He cocked his head to the side in surprise but it only lasted a second. He shifted into his demon face and gently sucked at her neck before easing his teeth into her neck.   
He only took a couple of sips, just enough to let the magic bind them. Then he sealed the wounds with his tongue and tilted his head to the side. Buffy didn't have any vampire teeth, but if what she said was true, it wouldn't matter. The demon essence would make the blood magic work. She smiled then let out her own growl, "Mine," she bit down until she broke the skin. "Yours, Buffy, always yours," he replied.   
She licked the wound, the blood dripping down her chin was kind of a turn-on for Spike. He felt the magic working. He could feel everything she felt, sense what she sensed. She turned her head up to his and he planted kisses on her face, licking up the blood on her chin and finally, he claimed her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been reading alot of werewolf and vampire books when I wrote this so I embellished a little with the blood magic in this chapter and I realize it moves a little fast but I choose to believe that if Buffy went back in time, she would move like she had no time to lose.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of business

Three  
They moved with a frenzy, ripping clothes off and falling to their knees, still kissing, touching one another with gentle caresses. "I love you, Buffy." She cried when she heard those words. She so longed to hear them once more.   
Spike must've sensed her need to hear it because he repeated it several more times. "I love you, always, my Buffy. Love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you." He peppered kisses on her face between each I love you.   
"I love you, William." She said his name, his real name because that was the one that would be the most effective. "William Spike Pratt, I love you now and forevermore. You're mine and I'm yours." He looked at her with so much awe in those gorgeous blue eyes of his. She ran her finger across one of his cheekbones, cheekbones so sharp you could cut glass with them. God, she'd missed him.   
They made love three more times before falling asleep. When Buffy woke up it was three o'clock. "Oh, Dawn. I have to go. Dawn's going to be home any minute." She jumped up, looking for her clothes. Spike picked up her bra and flung it at her. "Is that how it's going to be then? You going to run off as soon as you realize what you've done?" Buffy knew he was just being insecure. She would have said something ridiculous and hurtful to him in the past.   
"No, pack your things and bring them to the house as soon as it's dark. I have to go so I can talk to Dawn. She's been stealing things because she feels like I've not been paying her any attention. I told her I was going to talk to her. If it weren't for that, I'd stay and help you pack."  
"You want me to move in with you?" He had that look of awe and surprise on his face once again. Buffy stepped toward him and circled her arms around him. "We're forever Spike. We said the words and exchanged blood. We're married in the demon sense so yes, I want you to move in with me. Give Clem the crypt. Your place is with me and we can't raise Dawn in a crypt." She kissed him and let that sink in before making for the door and running home.   
Home, just one more thing she'd missed the last twenty years. She hadn't had a home, not really. She had an apartment and later she lived in a bunker but neither place felt like home. This time, she vowed that Sunnydale would not become a great big crater. The first came after Angel first, then Spike, all because they had souls. According to Willow, the whole two vampires with a soul was too much. It upset the balance and Angel was never supposed to have one. His was a curse. Spike’s soul was earned. He was always meant to be the slayer’s champion. She'd found a prophecy and everything. It clearly said the champion would earn his soul."  
Whistler had gotten it wrong. Angel should never have been anywhere near Sunnydale. Angel should never have had a soul. She aimed to remedy that anyway. She was going to stake him, then Spike could get his soul and the first could stay in Hell. Maybe staking Angel would prevent the war with Wolfram and Hart too. 

Dawn was doing everything she could to be invisible when Buffy walked into the house. Willow was standing at the island making cookies. Dawn was doing her homework and Tara was helping her. "Dawnie, we need to talk. I want you to finish your homework and go to your room. When Spike gets here, I'll call you and we'll talk."  
"Spikes coming?" Willow piped up. Buffy smiled, her cheeks tinted with a blush. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Yes, he's moving in. I told him to pack everything up and give Clem the crypt."   
"He agreed just like that, no arguments?" Willow asked. Buffy was still smiling. "Just like that. Well, there might have been a bit more. Um," she tilted her head and swept her hair to the side for Willow to see. "We, uh, we got married, well in the demon sense that is. Can't really get married in the human way unless we get Spike some forged documents."  
"Ooh, I can do that. Would you like it?" Willow offered. Buffy had forgotten Willow had been a computer wiz before she became a witch. "That's right you're like magic with the hacking. Cool okay, well can you put his real name on the documents. You can use S for his middle initial."   
"What is his real name? I mean I know it's William but I can't see Bloody being his surname." Tara joked. Buffy and Willow giggled while Dawn looked at them like they'd all grown two heads. Just put William S. Pratt on all his documents and while you're at it make us up a wedding certificate dated today, okay. We can just tell people we eloped if they ask.   
I'll go and get my name changed to Buffy Anne Summers-Pratt. My name will be all hyphenated like a sophisticated lady. I'll be respectable." She kidded.   
"Wait, what's going on?" Dawn squeaked from her seat at the table. "Spike’s moving in Dawnie," Willow answered with excitement. "I'll just mark me and Xander as witnesses, then?"   
"Hold up, huh?" Dawn interrupted again. Buffy turned to Dawn and smiled at her. "We'll discuss it when Spike gets here. There's a lot we need to discuss. Now get your homework done."   
"I'm already done," Dawn whined. "Good, then I think you can find your room and stay there until I call you down."   
"Fine!" Dawn slammed her book shut and stomped up the stairs.   
"Okay, I have no idea how to explain claiming bites and mates to Dawnie. You guys get it because you're witches and witches sort of have their own version of a claim."   
"I say we let Anya tell her," Willow said giggling as she did so. "I'm sorry, could you imagine how Anya would go about it? The word orgasm would be involved in there somewhere." Another round of giggles followed and the three girls started a round of gossip.   
Spike arrived just after dark, pulling his old Desoto into the driveway, and got out with a bag slung over his shoulder and a big box in his arms. Buffy met him at the front door, a huge smile on her face to welcome him home.   
"Is that all you brought?" She asked. He shook his head. "There's an ice chest and weapons chest in the trunk. Other than that, yeah. This is all I need love." She held the door open for him and then headed toward his car. "Ta, love."   
Tara followed Buffy out to the car to get the ice chest while Buffy got the weapons. "We should probably at least fetch his bed. Mines kind of small. You think Xander might bring his truck and help us get that tonight when we go on patrol?"   
"Uh, a...are you s...sure Xander can handle it?" Tara asked. Buffy smiled. "Yeah, we had a long talk this morning. He's going to quit being an ass to Spike and I'll try to quit judging Anya for her past."   
"Well, that's good then, right?" Tara asked. She was so unsure of herself sometimes. She was getting more confident though. Willow had actually been good for her confidence.   
Buffy took the weapons and set them next to her own weapon cache. Tara carried the ice chest to the kitchen to put the blood and whiskey away.   
"Tara, just put the blood in the freezer the way Mom used to. He probably won't need it unless there's an emergency, what with him drinking from me. My blood is stronger than anything in there."   
Willow came downstairs with Spike right behind her. "Um, I helped him make some room in your dresser and your closet for his things. I hope that's alright." She said. Buffy smiled and nodded. She hadn't smiled this much in years. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever been this happy.   
Spike came down the stairs slowly, his eyes landing on her. Buffy hadn't even known she was moving toward him. He was like gravity and she was being pulled toward him. "Hey," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "'Lo love. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and ran his left hand through her hair.   
She stood on her toes and leaned toward him, capturing his lips with hers. When she broke off the kiss to catch her breath, he peppered her face with kisses. "So, we've got to talk to Dawn. I don't know how to explain the whole claiming thing to her. Oh and Willows working on something for us. We're gonna be a legit married couple in the eyes of the law. I hope that's okay. I just thought it would be easier as far as Dawnie's concerned if it looks like she has responsible married adults looking after her."   
"That's fine love, long as she doesn't give me a last name like Lovegood or some other weird name like that."  
"I told her to put William S. Pratt on the papers. She was going with Bloody for a surname but I nipped that in the bud."   
"Who told you my last name was Pratt?" Spike looked absolutely shocked by this. "You did, you just don't remember it because it happened in the future. You never told me what your middle name was though, so I went with S for Spike." She kissed him again.  
"It's was Henry but I like the S. for Spike better. I've been Spike a lot longer than I was ever William Henry Pratt." Buffy shushed him placing her finger over his lips. "You're still William, my William." She kissed him again.   
"Now come on, we have to talk to Dawnie." She led him to the couch in the living room while shouting for Dawn to come downstairs.   
"Sit down Dawnie. There are some things we need to talk about, one of them being your stealing. It's not okay to steal things, Dawn."   
"Spike steals things." Dawn argued. "Yeah well, evil," Spike said in his defense. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay enough of that!" Buffy cut them off. "Look Dawnie it's not okay and what's worse, you were stealing from the Magic Box. Anya is family. You don't steal from family and as far as Spike goes, the only thing he's taken lately is Burba weed and Anya knows it. She makes him pay for it by getting him to do her little favors like collecting demon parts. They just don't talk about it because Xander would have a fit."  
Spike looked a little guilty when she outed him and Buffy laughed. "Awe, baby you're not as bad as you pretend to be, but that's okay I love you anyway."   
"I just have a soft spot for Demon girl, that's all. She gets it. She's got a past too." Buffy cupped his cheek I'm her palm. "Oh Baby, I know. That's okay, it'll be our little secret, and Dawn's and Anya's."   
Buffy turned back to Dawn. "You're going to work off everything you took from the Magic Box and return the items that you haven't already used. When you feel like I'm not showing you enough attention, try and talk to me instead of doing things that get you in trouble. I know I haven't been paying you enough attention Dawn. I've been going through some things, but I'm working on being better, on being there for you, okay. I love you. We love you." She included Spike in the we.  
"We're your family and we're going to do everything we can to show you how much we love you. We're gonna show you so much love you will be begging us to stop. Do you understand?"   
"Yeah, I'm sorry about the stealing. I just wanted you to see me." Buffy grabbed her hand. "I do see you, Dawn. I was just hurting too."   
Dawn nodded then she squelched up her eyes and Buffy saw the question coming before it left her lips. "What's the deal with you and Spike?"   
Buffy let Spike take the lead on that one. "Listen Bit, I'm a demon, yeah?" She nodded. "Well, your sisters the slayer. Slayers were made using some of the strongest magic and demon essence. At least that's what your sister tells me. Anyway, when two demons want to get married, they mark one another and they say the words. It's blood magic and it's forever. If one dies, the other follows."   
"Okay, I get that. I read books you know, but what about when Buffy gets old and wrinkly? Wouldn't that be weird?" Buffy took this one. "I can't age Dawnie. When Willow pulled me out of Heaven there were consequences. I'm immortal." Dawn's gasp, as well as Tara’s behind her, caused Buffy to think about what she said. "Oh," she said realizing she'd spilled the truth of where she'd been.   
It had only been a couple of days since she told them she'd been in Hell. "Yeah, I lied about Hell and I told Spike not to tell any of you either. I just didn't know how to tell you. You were all so excited that I was back. I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry I should have told the truth."   
"Buffy, you know how I'm the key? Do you think that means I'm immortal too? I mean in the sense that I could live forever unless someone kills me, or do you think I'll grow old, die, and become some kind of green energy?"   
Buffy squeezed her hand again. "I don't know Dawn, maybe. It wasn't like there was anyone left to ask. All I know is I'm supposed to protect you. You're my sister no matter what."   
"Okay, so all that stuff about marriage certificates, does that mean Spikes gonna be like my brother in law and you're gonna be Mrs. Spike?" Tara giggled behind Dawn and Spike was holding his own giggles in. He was never going to let her live that one down. He'd be calling her Mrs. Spike in the bedroom from now on all because Dawn asked an innocent question.   
"Yes and no. Yes, Spikes going to be your brother-in-law. Technically he already is by demon law. And no, I'm not going to be Mrs. Spike. I'm going to be Mrs. Pratt or Summers-Pratt. It's hyphenated so I can be sophisticated.  
This time Spike didn't hold back. "Sophisticated, ha, you're married to a vampire love. Nothing sophisticated about that."   
"Humans don't know that. So shut it, Spike, before I tell everyone what you were really like as William Pratt." He wiped the smile off his face in a flash. "Oh God, I didn't," he started but Buffy cut him off. "You did." She said.   
"What, what are we talking about?" Dawnie asked. "Nothing Dawn, Spike just talks a lot when he's drunk," Buffy answered. She was quick to get off that subject before Dawn figured out that she was from the future. She'd told Spike the truth but Dawnie didn't need to know.   
"We should eat dinner then patrol. Willow, did you call Xander about the truck?"   
"Oh, yeah they're on their way. He's bringing pizza, so I didn't cook, but I did prepare a salad. You know because it's of the healthy and the good."   
"Demon girls coming over? Should have had her explain about claims." Spike mumbled causing Willow, Tara, and Buffy to laugh. "What?" He asked.   
"That's what Willow said, then she realized that Anya would have made it about org… oh Dawn's in the room." Buffy stopped herself from finishing that sentence but not soon enough. "Are you talking about sex? You had sex, didn't you? Eww!" Dawn wrinkled her nose and skedaddled away.  
The door opened and the smell of pizza filled the room. Xander and Anya made their way to the kitchen with everyone following them. "So Spike and I are moving a bed tonight while you girls patrol? Is that right? Xander asked.   
Spike looked kind of funny so Buffy rushed to explain. "I told Willow your bed would be better than mine because it's bigger, so Xander brought his truck for you and him to go get the bed, while Willow, Tara, and I patrol. Anya's on Dawn duty."  
"Hey, I'm almost fifteen. I don't need a sitter." Dawn complained. "True, but you are grounded and as long as you are, you get a sitter," Buffy said.  
"Oh Anya I want you to help me go over my finances tomorrow I need to see if I can't get the council to pay me or I will have to do something else, like start a self-defense class. Do you think I could do that in the training room of the Magic Box? I could pay you rent. I mean if that's alright. It's kind of my back up plan in case I can't get the creeps in tweed to pay up."  
Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, or you know, you could charge people for saving them." Anya told her, but Buffy said, " I'd rather charge the council instead."   
"I don't blame you. They practically treat slayers like slaves. Oh, Spike could run the self-defense classes. Willow told me about the whole making him legit and legal. I gave her my guy’s name."   
"Oh great, um he's not with Wolfram and Hart is he?" Buffy asked. Anya shook her head. "No, he's with another firm. They handle a lot of things for some of the lesser demons, you know the ones who aren't dangerous or evil."  
"Good, do they do any kind of banking? I really need to find a new bank."   
"Oh, these guys do all of that and more. They're great plus they’re Wolfram and Hart's biggest competition. We'll set something up with them tomorrow."   
"Thanks, An, that'll be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember exactly what all Spike told Buffy about his past, so I chose to believe he told her everything.


	4. Chapter Four

Four  
Patrol went quickly with Buffy and the witches splitting up while Spike and Xander cleared Restfield since they were already there. The boys had the old bed removed and the new bed set up by the time the girls returned from patrol.   
The old bed had been moved to the basement which reminded Buffy she needed to get the pipes repaired.   
Willow had gotten in touch with Anya's guy and the two of them had created Spike a new identity, or an old one if one wanted to be specific. Spike insisted they include that he had a degree from Oxford, though Willow couldn't understand why. Buffy could because it was true. It wasn't something he normally told people though so it shocked her when he brought it up.  
Anya helped organize Buffy's bills and helped her move her money into an account at her new bank, under the names William S. Pratt and Buffy Anne Summers-Pratt. They also set up a savings account for Dawn. Willow went out and got a job so she could pay rent, as did Tara. Buffy talked to Giles, though she left out the fact that she was now mated to Spike. She gave him an ultimatum. He could get the council to pay her with back pay, or she would quit slaying. She then promised that any cleanup teams they sent after her, she would send back in a pine box. She also informed him that she was immortal now that Willow had resurrected her.  
He'd gotten back with her by nightfall and the council had agreed to her terms. She told him to make it out to Buffy Summers-Pratt and gave her banking information.   
"Buffy, I'm sorry, did you say, Pratt?" Giles asked. Her reply sent him into stunned silence. "Yes, Giles, as in Mrs. William Pratt. I married Spike and no this is not a spell gone wrong. We're mated as in a mutual claim. Look it up, Giles. It's a forever kind of thing. He makes me happy Giles and that's all you need to know."  
"Buffy, you can't be serious Spike is danger…"   
"Yes he is dangerous, but so am I Giles. No one touches Spike, understand? If anyone and I do mean anyone, Giles, tries to come after him, I'll kill them. He's MINE!" She growled at him.  
She had not forgotten how he betrayed her before, working with Robin Wood behind her back to kill Spike. He'd failed, Thank God, but if he'd succeeded, she would have killed them both. The only reason she didn't send them both packing right there and then is because they were in the middle of an apocalypse and she needed every soldier she could get.  
Of course, Giles wasn't going to let it be. He called Willow to accuse her of messing with magic again and when that failed to get the results he wanted he called Xander. Xander put him in his place, then let Anya explain how claims worked since it was obvious Giles had not researched it.  
Both let Buffy know what was going on, but Buffy wasn't concerned. As far as anybody from the council knew Spike was just William the Bloody, slayer of slayers aka Spike, a street thug and ruffian turned vampire by Drusilla. They didn't know his last name was Pratt or that he had attended Oxford. They didn't know he came from a well to do family and was a poet. They didn't know he had been running his father's business and taking care of his mother for ten years before he was turned.  
The best part of her day had been first thing in the morning when she awoke to the sun shining through her window where the curtains weren't quite closed all the way. At first, she'd panicked and jumped up to go and close them, but then she realized Spike wasn't burning. The sun was shining on his arm and he wasn't burning.  
She'd squealed happily and woke him up to show him. They determined it must have been the claim that done it. She would get some of his abilities and he would get some of hers. Being sunproof just happened to be one of the things he'd gotten and he'd been so excited that he immediately went out to the backyard.   
He was nervous at first. The last time he'd walked in the sun without a blanket over his head was when he had the ring of Amara. It took some time before he finally took that step off the porch but once he did, he moved to the center of the yard and lay down.   
He'd been out there ever since. Buffy and the girls decided to have lunch outside at the picnic table so he wouldn't have to come inside. Later she found him scraping paint off the windshield of his car. Buffy smiled as she watched him work.  
This is what she'd wanted for him. This is what he deserved. She didn't care what the council would think; didn't care what Giles thought. Spike was her vampire. He was her champion.   
After talking to Giles, she fully expected to hear from Angel next. She had no doubt he would call Angel just to find someone who would agree with him about Spike or maybe he just thought it would cause problems for the happy couple. She didn't care which. She was expecting it either way.   
The phone rang just as she was returning from patrol. The last time he'd called had been after the demon had destroyed her house. This time the call was a little earlier. Willow hadn't called him this time because she knew what was up.   
Spike listened in on the phone upstairs. Buffy listened to Angel whine and complain, then agreed to meet him halfway between Sunnydale and LA. Spike wasn't happy about it until she revealed that she planned to stake Angel.   
Spike wanted to come along and watch. He wanted to rub it in that he'd gotten the girl. Buffy rolled her eyes but finally agreed to it. She kind of liked the way Spike would get all cocky and say things that really pissed Angel off. It would be fun to watch and Spike deserved a win after the hell Angel and Drusilla had put him through.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Spike have some guy bonding time. Spuffy deals with Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Angel fans. I never really liked Angel because he was a bit of a narcissist and I always felt like he was a predator where Bangel was concerned.

He no longer needed to drink pig swill as he drank enough from Buffy to make him full and strong. He was stronger too. Her blood was powerful. He didn't need much, just a couple of sips a day and he was good to go. He could behave like any normal man.   
He had the sunlight. He had reclaimed his identity as William Pratt and he had the woman he loved. His unlife was better than it had ever been.  
Anya was busy helping Buffy with the finances in the living room and Dawnie was upstairs doing her homework. Willow and Tara were out, looking for apartments. They’d decided to move out and find a place of their own after a late-night discussion. Tara thought it would be nice to give the new couple space.   
From what Buffy had told him, it all went tits up last time around. Willow was living off of her and had blown the life insurance money her mother had left while Buffy had been dead. (That bit had still happened because they chose to come back to a time after Buffy’s resurrection.)   
The pipes had burst and she had to have a full copper repipe, but didn’t have the money to do it, so she had to get a job, and Warren and his two minions made her lose every job she tried until she ended up working in fast food. Thinking about Warren turned his stomach. He hated the weasel and decided that he would have to do something about him before he could ruin Buffy’s life this time around. Maybe he could even save Tara.   
He decided to give Xander a call since this Xander seemed to be a lot more accepting of him and now they were on their way to Warrens. It was really odd. Xander was so much more mature than he had been previously. He even said something about having lost an eye in the battle with the first and how he’d looked tough with his pirate patch.   
The boy was more battle-hardened, having fought in the big battles. He was now someone Spike could respect. “You know, I missed all of that quick wit when you were gone. I never thought I could miss anything about you. I thought I hated you, but now I know I hated Angelus and I took it out on you.”   
“I always thought you just had a thing for Buffy. That time when she was dead, you were so much easier to get along with. Then she came back and you went right back to criticizing me.” Spike said.   
“You’re right, I did have a crush on Buffy, but then I lost Anya and I finally saw what I’d had. I never looked at Buffy that way again. I was suddenly able to see how things were, how I’d made everything so much harder for her. I knew she wanted you, but I made a point of putting you down to her constantly. I wanted her to see me as the long haul guy, but I didn’t even realize I was doing it. How Anya put up with it is beyond me. She deserves better, they both do. Buffy told me once, about how depressed she was when she came back from Heaven, but that you made her feel better. You made her feel when she couldn’t feel anything. Not even Angel made her feel anything. You were the one and she’d been too messed up to see it. We did nothing but make things more complicated for her. That’s not going to happen this time. Buffy’s your girl, and Anya’s mine. I came back to make things right. We all did. We lost the ones we loved, because of our own stubborn ignorance. We all ended up miserable.”  
“I forgot how good you were at giving speeches.” Spike quipped. “Oh, like you have any room to talk.” Xander laughed.   
Spike changed the subject. “So, how are we going about this? What's the plan?” Xander smiled, “I think we find Andrew first. He’s not so bad once you get used to him. Just show him a little attention and he’ll be switching sides. From what I understand Warren never gave him any credit for any of his clever ideas. Give him a boost of confidence, make him swear loyalty to the slayer, and he’ll be a Scoob for life.”  
Xander stopped the truck in front of Warren’s house and cut the engine. They watched for a while as Warren and Jonathan exited the house, going back and forth to the van in the driveway. It was a while later before Andrew came along. He was walking alone on the sidewalk when Spike opened the door and pulled him into the truck.   
Andrew squealed like a little girl and tried to climb over Xander, but Spike grabbed him by the collar and snatched him back. “Not so fast, unless you want me to eat you.” Spike brought his demon out and Andrew sat back terrified.   
"Atta boy, now be a good little human and you'll live to see another day." Xander put the truck in drive and did a U-Turn in the middle of the street, then headed back to Buffy's.   
The plan as it turned out was to lock the little creep in the basement until he talked. Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara wound up being his prison guards while Buffy and Spike headed toward LA to meet Angel halfway.   
As predicted, Angel started trying to push his weight around and talk down to Buffy as if she were a child. Buffy rolled her eyes and wondered for the millionth time how she never saw through him in her younger days.   
"You don't have a say in my life Angel. Spike is my business, not yours. I don't care what kind of sire, childe relationship you think you have over him. Spike is mine, capische?"   
"Buffy you don't know what you're saying. He's fooling you. He spent years with Drusilla, he could be thralling you."  
"Save it, Angel!" Buffy cut him off. "You and I both know Spike doesn't have a thrall and neither do you. It's a gift that very few vampires are gifted with. I'm not as stupid as you think, nor am I a little girl anymore. I've grown up, Angel. I've seen the real world. I know what you are and I know that soul isn't anything special. Humans have souls, Angel. They kill each other all the time. A soul doesn't make you good. Yours isn't anything to brag about anyway, considering how you got it."   
Spike started clapping, his smirk shining in the moonlight as he stepped out from the bushes. "Seems you're losing your touch mate. I've been here the whole time and yet you never even noticed. Too busy trying to outsmart my girl. Too bad for you, she's got you all figured out. I must say, though, you haven't figured her out yet. Can't even see the real purpose for her being here." He looked at Buffy, "Whattaya say love, should we clue him in?"   
Buffy drew back her fist and punched Angel right between the eyes. His demon came out and Buffy smacked him around some more.   
Angel began to snap out of his shock and realized he was in a fight for his life. He swung a fist at Buffy but she blocked it with the back of her arm and kicked him hard in the gut.   
Spike propped against a light pole and smoked a cigarette, enjoying the show. He'd never enjoyed anything more in his unlife except all the marital bliss he'd recently enjoyed with Buffy.   
The surprise on Angel's face when Buffy staked him, was a moment he would never forget. It was as if time slowed down just for him to take it all in, the smell of fear permeating the air, the surprise in his eyes, the look of betrayal. Peaches never saw it coming. His girl was different. She was stronger, had a sense of things. She wasn't the little girl, Angel manipulated anymore.   
Buffy had been all business about it. It might've been a little scary to Spike, had she not been his mate. She was the immortal slayer and he was the slayer of slayers, though now that title meant something else to him.   
"Ready to go, Love?" Spike asked. Buffy looked at him with a sweet innocence and smiled. "I thought we might get some chicken on the way home. That fried chicken place has really good hot wings." She dusted the ashes off her shirt and jeans then walked around the car to climb in the passenger seat. They'd brought her mother's car because Spike's car would have been a dead giveaway that Spike was there. Although, he should have been able to sense Spike anyway, being a master vampire and all that.   
"Oh, Slayer knows what I like." Spike teased getting behind the steering wheel. Buffy wiggled her eyebrows, a big grin spreading across her face. "Slayer does," she added.


End file.
